For centuries mankind has engaged in games of skill in which two opponents take turns moving pieces according to predetermined rules over the surface of a gameboard. At least three such games--chess, checkers and the Japanese game of go--continue to enjoy worldwide popularity.
In recent years a number of three-dimensional games, that is games using at least two vertically spaced gameboards, have been suggested as is evident from U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,313,473; 2,801,107; 3,399,895; 3,606,333; 3,747,931; 3,806,124; 4,082,283; 4,184,685; 4,204,685 and 4,333,654. However, so far as I am aware, none of the three-dimensional board games thus far suggested have met with wide use or popularity.
Accordingly, I have invented a novel three-dimensional board game called the Alpha-Omega Encounter which because of its unique features can be played to a final conclusion in most cases in from 10 to 30 minutes. Its rules and playing techniques are quickly and easily grasped by children and adults alike, and yet winning the game is almost entirely a matter of skill rather than luck.
The Alpha-Omega Encounter is played on a unique gameboard comprising three similar boards or grids lying in three vertically spaced planes. Each of the three boards is divided into thirteen similar spaces or squares. Nine of the spaces form a square, three spaces on each side of the square surrounding a central space. The remaining four spaces lie outside the square with one space lying next to the center space of each of the four sides of the square.
Each player is given five similarly colored pieces preferably in the form of spheres. The first player places his five spheres in the four outermost spaces and the central space of the upper board called the Alpha grid, while the second player places his spheres in the similar spaces of the lower board called the Omega grid. The middle board is called the neutral grid.
The object of the game is to place a sphere on the central space of the opponent's grid, called the base, or to capture and remove from the gameboard all of the opponent's spheres. A piece is captured by jumping over that piece from an adjoining space and landing in a vacant space on the opposite side of the captured piece and then moving to an adjoining vacant space. As in the game of checkers, if the opponent's pieces are appropriately positioned, sequential jumps may be taken during the same turn.
Except when jumping over an opponent's piece, a piece may move only to any adjoining empty space. However, a move to an upper or lower grid must be to the space directly above or below--a diagonal vertical move is not permitted.
Play starts by random determination (flip of a coin or roll of a die) of which player goes first. The first player moves one of his pieces one horizontal or vertical space. The second player follows and the game continues until one player lands one of his pieces on the opponent's base or his opponent loses all five of his pieces.